Weather stations may include various weather sensors for detection and reporting of an abundance of weather attributes, such as temperature, humidity, barometric pressure, viability, precipitation, wind speed, wind direction, or the like. Control systems may request and/or receive location weather sensor data from one or more weather stations for display to a user or in some instances control of control system functions, such as dangerous driving condition systems. One example may include autonomous/driverless cars or vehicles equipped with assisted driving.
One drawback of using location based weather data is that the weather data may not be relevant to the actual location of the user or control system. For example, weather data indicating reduced visibility or rain 25 kilometers from the control system may not be relevant, since the reduced visibility or rain may not be affecting the location of the control system. Reliance on weather data which is not relevant to the location of the control system may cause unnecessary triggering of control system functions, such as turning off high/low beam headlights, activating fog lights, energizing an anti-lock braking system, activating a speed governor, or the like.